Sugar Kisses
by reflecting
Summary: Xmas fic Ch6:After years of getting dragged off to the most peculiar of celebrations I should be used to seeing her in different dresses that brings out every aspect of her beauty. But, it seems, I once again am taken aback COMPLETE
1. First Snow

Title: Sugar Kisses

Pairing: Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku

Warnings: English isn't my first language and there's probably lots of typos and grammar errors. A few kisses, perhaps more if I feel like making it that way. No higher rating that T though.

Source of Inspiration: Green Christmas panties from CUBUS with a candy cane and mistletoe as a print. Plus some glitter and stuff. And "Sugar Kisses" over it.

A/N: Well hello to you! Here's another HitsuMatsu story of mine. It's a bit late though since my internet decided that yes let's disconnect and make things hard for our abusive user. So yeah, just so you know. Anyway I have to explain one thing before you read on.

I will update this fic on specific days. This first chapter was supposed to be up the 9th of November since that was when it first snowed here (where I am). I'll explain in each chapter what meaning the update has so no worries.

Now, you can move on! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Sugar Kisses**

_**09/11-**__** 07**_

_First __Snow_

o-oOo-o

It had started out like any other morning these past few months; brisk winds, puffs of breaths – a dry, refreshing smell of chilly autumn. The beauty was gone – the leaves long lost from the trees and darkened to a dead brown or lifeless yellow as they covered the ground like a second skin – yet something new lurked around the corner. A change. I hadn't sensed it when I first stepped out of my room, clad in my uniform with additional clothing to lessen the harsh bite of cold breezes, and it took me yet another few hours before I realized.

I had been by my desk for precisely three hours, forty-six minutes and seventeen seconds when my lieutenant decided to show up. I never notice that I keep such a close eye on the time passing when she's not where she's supposed to be, until it's too late. I had scowled at her, and myself, as she'd tossed her long hair from her shoulders to let it rest on her back. A lot of work had been done in her absence, but not the usual amount that I can pull off when she is around. It's not like she does anything but doodle or read the same word, sentence, paragraph or even the whole report twice before moving on. But – and this sounds strange even in my most private thoughts – her easy-go-lucky smile and jolly, uplifting laugh changes the _atmosphere_ from silent, crisp and work-like to a noisy, chaotic and at times extremely annoying one. Try as I may, I cannot figure out why I get more work done in such an environment. It doesn't make sense, not at all. But when it's about Matsumoto Rangiku, does it ever?

After she had entered the office this (late) morning she brought in a chilly wind that stirred the hems of her robes and the tips of her hair, making the sudden drop in temperature clash horribly with the warmth she seemed to radiate. I still hadn't noticed, but I remember briefly wondering where it all came from; her carefree mood.

"Captain! You're here early, it's only 10.30!" she'd exclaimed while walking over to my desk, unwrapping the furry mass that had been covering her throat. Raising a brow, I stared into her seemingly icy eyes; preparing for the usual morning banter.

"It's one hour before lunch break, Matsumoto. You call that early?" My comment had been drawled, sarcasm had been added and it had been perfect except for the slight smile that had been tugging at my lips ever since she'd slid past my desk to stand beside me.

"Yes! It is way too early for you; young people need sleep so that they can grow and become big and strong!" Somehow, her comebacks have never failed to make a vein pop.

"I don't think I need that much sleep, Matsumoto; you're the living proof that it's unhealthy. I feel no need to hurry my growth, if it will end up giving me too much of what I want," I'd shot back, throwing a meaningful glance at her chest before looking up to meet her sparkling eyes.

I am sometimes surprised by how much my lieutenant has affected me. Her endless crude jokes, suggestive comments and immodest flirting robbed me of certain restraints and I soon found myself quite immune to the stunts she pulled to make me uncomfortable. I even played along, like I had done this morning.

"You could never get enough of _me_ Captain, so don't worry yourself! There are many things you've yet to discover; I'm not done surprising you!" I admit I had blushed, if only a little, as she'd leaned down to place her head close to mine; arm resting on the back of my chair for support.

"Matsumoto—" I had begun, but she'd cut me off by offering tea. Gladly, I had accepted and we ended the morning banter with a moment of silence as she'd made and served the hot liquid.

Minutes had passed, swiftly, and before Matsumoto had been able to finish her first page in the folder I had given her to organize and label it was time for lunch. We had dressed and stepped out to get our food – Matsumoto making small-talk as always. And then I had finally felt it.

The scent had been in the air, the feeling snuck up in my core, and I had known.

Winter was here.

I hadn't commented, and had kept walking beside my lieutenant to enjoy that moment. I love winter, mostly because of the snow and cold, but also because it's so beautiful. And my Zanpaktou is less pissy when it's not blazing hot. This summer had been hell, to put it lightly.

"Oh! Look Captain! It's snowing!" Matsumoto had gasped, gazing up into the sky with the eyes of a young girl rather than the grown woman she is. Trust me, it happens now and again, but each time it leaves a lingering feeling inside. It's hard to imagine her as a child; that she really has been in the same position as me – living a life after death, affected by hunger. I don't know why it's like that. Maybe her history doesn't go well with the person she is today. Maybe I don't want to know what shaped her, what drove her. From a distance, I will never be able to tell. Even with the strange kind of friendship we have, forged together with a bond of loyalty between soldier and officer, I cannot let us share anything but the present. Because does dwelling on the past do any good? I've never believed that it does.

"Snow!"

Her laughter could be heard as she'd danced her way over the empty yard, chanting the word over and over again in a tune I recognized. She usually hums it when she's happy, or content, and it's soothing music in the background as I work.

"Snow! It's winter! Aren't you happy Captain? It'll be December soon! Your birthday and Christmas is coming up!"

I've never figured out what excites her so about birthdays. Christmas, I can understand to a certain degree, but birthdays? They hold little significance to me, I see no use in them, but she's a stubborn woman and she'd be damned to leave me alone about it. Even while knowing this, she always manages to surprise me.

This year probably wouldn't be an exception.

o-oOo-o

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it was very short. Sorry. I'm very tired right now and again stuck in a depression concerning my writing. So yeah. I hope the next update will give you more.

Review?


	2. Alcohol

**A/N:** Hello to you all again ;D Thanks for all the reviews! Wow! 11 for one short chapter? That's awesome XD

Ah, well, anyway I want to apologise for making Hitsu OOC...urgh...I really need to work on his character (though it's more Matsumoto's job actually lol) but I hope you'll enjoy anyway. Yeah and I know I said this chapter would be longer but...um...didn't turn out that way.

Also, this update is late again due to my crappy internet connection. I've been trying all day to get on and FINALLY XD Hahha yeah anyhow I chose the date 24th of November because...I almost slipped and cracked my scull open on all the damned ice. And alcohol makes you braver, just as a side note. lol.

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Sugar Kisses**

_**24/11 – 07**_

_Alcohol_

o-oOo-o

During the last few nights snow had fallen only to get washed away with the sun's warmth the next day. Matsumoto had been devastated when the first snow of the year disappeared in puddles of mere water, and she'd claimed to be too traumatised to do anything but rest when I said that paperwork would take her mind off it. Really, the things she comes up with. It would be amusing if only I didn't have to take care of the consequences. The stacks of papers on my desk made me feel everything but amused.

Today have gone by pretty fast, I muse as I lean back in my chair; not that excited to start minimizing work that's not even mine. I had been unable to catch Matsumoto – _big surprise_ – and once I found her she was already drunk enough to pose a threat to everything and everyone around her. I honestly prefer her in the pub rather than my office when she gets like that. I shudder to think of what happened last time I tried to force her to do her paperwork in an impressively intoxicated state.

I yawn and stretch, glancing at the clock and frowning when I realize the time. It is past midnight and I've yet to hear the drunken shouts and songs from my lieutenant. Not that I mind, but she usually comes around our office after I've been to the pub to locate her. I kinda hope she won't come tonight because it's been getting colder and colder and I fear the melted snow have frozen by now. If she slipped, I doubt she'd be able to stop the fall judging by the many sake bottles that held her company.

Frowning, I look down at the pile of papers and lightly bite my lip. She wouldn't be so stupid to actually go out now, right? She doesn't like the cold, especially when drunk; preferring warmth – physical warmth, to be exact. A sigh of defeat and I admit that yes, she would be stupid enough to wander off in the cold night and slip on some icy spot. Unwilling to allow her to have a real excuse to skip work, I stand and put out the lights in the office before locking the door and welcoming the cold.

I have to watch my steps as I walk out onto the path leading to Matsumoto's favourite drinking place; the thin layer of ice almost not showing. The lights are still on, of course, and I can hear the loud voices of drunken men joking and arguing. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and wonder what Matsumoto sees in activities like that. Does she enjoy hanging around brain-dead drunks who can hardly spell her name? Either that, or sake has a tempting ability unknown to me.

_"My Captain is cute, my Captain is small and I drive him up the wall! Oh my Captain's short, his hair's white, he's barely in my sight! __My __Captaaain__!"_

Her singing is off key and wavers as she stumbles along her way. The song is so distant she must be far away, but it doesn't stop me from looking around in hopes of spotting the idiotic blonde and give her a demonstration of how short _tempered_ I can be. A headache is already growing and I haven't seen the wasted woman yet. How can I make her stop singing such…_embarrassing_ songs? This isn't the first time I've heard something like that.

Trying to calm down and bury my anger for later, I stop and frown in puzzlement. The sound of her voice hadn't come from the pub, I was sure. It came from my left.

"Idiot!" I hiss underneath my breath, realizing she's taken the _long_ way to our office. It goes through a small 'park'-like area the 4th division constructed in order to use for special treatment of stress and various other things with much more complicated names. Of course she has to make it difficult for me to keep her from cracking her scull open. Just staying put inside in the warmth, what's the fun in that? I make a sour grimace at the sarcasm and quickly continue on my way; using flash-steps in order to get this over with. I'll just drag her to the office or her rooms – whatever is the closest – and lock her inside if necessary. Sometimes she causes more trouble than it's worth.

I pass a few buildings before finally entering the park, coming to a stop on the path going straight through with dead bushes and frozen branches along its sides. I see her a few meters before me, hear her humming loudly, and take a deep breath in order to calm down. I really shouldn't lose my temper this easily; she has just sung a song. A very annoying song. But it's nothing compared to what she's capable of; the only difference is that now she's out in the middle of night, piss drunk, and wobbling across icy ground.

"Matsumoto," I growl, one flash-step taking me directly to her side. I probably shouldn't have done that; my sudden appearance startled her and she immediately lost balance. I caught her swiftly, biting my lip in concentration as her weight rubbed my balance. I held her close; both my arms tightening around her waist as her knees gave up in relief. She took long, shaking breaths while she calmed down; blue eyes wide as they stared up into mine.

"Are you alright?" I ask after a while, my cheeks warm for some reason. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck; making my heart skip a beat. My grip of her loosens slightly and I try to put distance between us by urging her to regain her footing and stand up by herself. I manage to get her to stand but the distance is still far too small.

"Capt'n, you startled me!" she exclaims with a wide grin, voice cheery but the slur of words enough proof that she's pretty affected by the alcohol. I raise a brow and cross my arms; eying her as annoyance hits me with full force.

"Matsumoto, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand, a bit too harsh than intended but too frustrated with her to care. She blinks in confusion, probably not knowing what she's done wrong.

"Eh?" is her answer, and I'm tempted to smack my forehead at her stupidity.

"I do not have time for these things, Matsumoto," I begin with a growl, "You have three stacks of paperwork that you need to have done by Monday; you're supposed to be arriving at the office 7 o'clock _sharp_ tomorrow and _work!"_

"Yeah, I know Capt'n!" Smiling, she pokes my chest. "What I don't understand is why you're angry _before_ I've failed to get to work on time! And what're you doin' here anyway?"

I glare into her questioning eyes, the heat of my cheeks returning. I hesitate to respond, not really knowing why. There's nothing to be embarrassed about; I just want her at work and not in the hospital bed.

"Do you really think walking around on ice while drunk is a good idea Matsumoto? You can barely stand!" I explain, quickly continuing as her lips curves up in a soft smile. "If you get stuck in the 4th division the paperwork will never be done!"

"Yes, yes; of course Captain," she says, the high pitch in her drunken speech gone. Smiling, she takes my hand and drags me along. I stumble before settling into a pace that matches hers, and try to free myself from her grip. Does she have to be this strong? I growl and grab the hand holding mine as captive; trying to bend her fingers off when I notice the bruise showing on her wrist and up her arm. I cease my struggles to eye her in suspicion.

"Matsumoto, what've you done with your arm?" I ask; taking in her carefree expression as she looks straight ahead.

"Oh, just fell. 'Tis pretty slipperish," she replied. I sigh and feel how the annoyance dissolves; leaving me feeling pretty tired. It's kind of late, and I've been struggling with paperwork all day as per usual. This woman beside me doesn't make things any easier either; quite the opposite, in fact.

We walk in silence from there, and I turn my attention to the path before us. Her hand feels warm in mine, and at times our grip tightens when one of us looses a bit of balance. I keep us from falling several times, and her light giggles and soft humming puts a smile on my face. Our walk is a very pleasant one; stars and moon bright on the night's sky and air dry and cold, making our breaths leave in puffs of steam. There is a reason as to why I became the youngest Captain, but that doesn't give me the power to control my feelings. I may blame the colour of my cheeks on the chilly winds playing about us, and the strange feeling I my stomach on hunger, but I cannot find an explanation to the beating of my heart nor the smile on my lips and ease in my steps. The only thing I can think of is her, and it makes me uncomfortable. I prefer not to ponder on the subject; it's been like this for years it seems, so I see no need to solve this mystery now of all times.

"Aw, we're here," she sighs, breaking my trail of thoughts and making me aware of my surroundings. Looks like we took the extra long way and ended up outside her door. I look away to the side and frown, quickly retrieving my hand as she lets it go.

"Hey, Captain," she calls, getting my attention. I look up and wait, fighting to not return her smile. It's way too easy to respond to her at times like these.

"Thanks for looking out for me," she whispers before bending down to kiss the corner of my mouth briefly. I freeze and can't seem to reply as she disappears into the darkness of her rooms, leaving me with a dark-red blush and wide eyes.

I quickly shake my head and start to make my way back to my own quarters. As I carefully avoid the ice on the ground, I let a finger trace the place she kissed. Hardly even damp. There can't be anything left, yet it seems to burn pleasantly; skin tingling and standing like a warm contrast to the cold air around. Staring at the ground as I walk, I smile softly.

Matsumoto has hugged me several times, tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and held my hand while laughing and smiling at my blushes and angry shouts of surprise. But…she never kisses me, unless she's consumed the amount of alcohol that will make her speech slurred and steps wobbly. I sometimes wonder if maybe, just maybe, she's shy.

But, I realize, this was the first time she's kissed me on my lips. Well, almost on my lips. My finger returns to lightly touch the corner of my mouth and I frown. Whatever am I thinking?

o-oOo-o

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, whatever is he thinking? Haha XD Again, so sorry for making him that OOC!!! -fears the warth of hell- 

...until next time...take care! -runs away-


	3. pt1: To Bake, pt2: Buns

**A/N:** Yeah woho an update:D Sorry I haven't updated my other stories yet (really need to update Of Romours and Sake...lol) but I haven't been struck with the urge to write haha XD But anyway, the idea for these two things came to mind. Somehow. Yeah, Since it's the 1st Advent tomorrow and I baked saffron buns today...yeah. lol. Also, beware! Very Bad Pun in this chapter! Hahaha omg.

Thanks for all the reviews :) Hope I won't disappoint you! -nervous-

I advice you to read the A/N at the end too, after finishing reading this chapter. Thank you:D

* * *

**Sugar Kisses**

_**01/12-07**_

_To Bake_

o-oOo-o

"Waaaah, this is hell!" Matsumoto whined for the umpteenth time, making me grit my teeth in annoyance. I couldn't agree more, but her behavior will soon make me snap if I'm not careful.

"Matsumoto, you insisted on me coming along. If you do not shut up I will go back, understood?" I glare at her, wondering why I wasn't leaving anyway. If she was having similar thoughts, it didn't show.

"But Captaaain," she begins, making me look away with a grunt. "You made me go on this mission and it's only proper that you come along considering the circumstances!"

_What circumstances?!_ I want to ask, but bite my tongue and continue to walk down the dirty road. It seemed to have rained here recently, judging the lack of snow and muddy puddles dirtying my shoes, and the wind is strong as well as cold. I can understand why she doesn't like it here.

I look around and see nothing but a half-dead landscape and dying trees. This part of Soul Society is a rarely occupied one; no one went here unless they were hiding. A quite rough area, but not in the sense of thieves and lost souls whose sanity are long lost. More like a gathering place for straying hollows who escaped the notice of us Shinigamis.

"Hey, Captain." I look up as Matsumoto's pensive tone catches my attention. The slight frown on her face makes me raise a brow; puzzled.

"What is it Matsumoto?" I ask, observing her.

"People have been sent here before to investigate, but all they've found are a few weak hollows that doesn't seem to come near the populated areas, right?" Her question makes me sigh. It's at times like these she's the most unpredictable.

"That is correct," I reply.

"It's pretty strange, don't you think? They should be seeking souls out, to feed on. And why haven't anyone taken more measures to prevent them from actually doing that before now?"

"You didn't read the report I gave you, did you?" I ask as my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She laughs nervously and I sigh. Really.

"Nope!" she chirps; smiling widely.

"Before I ordered you to go and investigate, I went to Captain Mayuri since I knew he had done research on this area before. He told me that there is a small gateway which hollows can pass through to end up here. He says he investigated the matter a long time ago, and came to the conclusion it was a kidou spell that had backfired. Someone was trying to get to the hollows, but instead created a way for them to get here. But, they can't return once they've passed through. Only stupid, weak hollow comes here now because after its discovery a barrier was created to keep the people living in the surrounding areas safe, and a Shinigami is present at each of the nearest villages to further secure the gateway."

Silence followed and I was about to speak again when she laid an arm around my shoulders and leaned heavily on me; whining.

"Then what are we doing here?!" Sometimes, I feel that I can strangle this woman.

"Did you even know anything else than the location for this mission?!"

"Nope, that's why I said you had to come along!" Even I can feel the temperature drop as my temper wavers.

"Gah, whatever!" I growl. "Although the situation is still under control, we've been told the hollows are getting harder to sense; thus harder to find. It's like they've learned how to hide their energy. We need to bring one of them back for Captain Mayuri to examine, in case this has something to do with Aizen." Understanding crosses her face and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, I see!" she exclaims, smiling. "So _that's_ why you agreed to come with me!"

I pause in my stride and gawk at her smiling face as she giggles and continues to walk, passing me by and leaving me to stare at her back. What?

"Wha-what do you mean by that Matsumoto?!" I call after her, regaining posture. She continues to giggle as I come to walk beside her, glaring up at her face.

"These hollows might have learned a few things, being forced to adapt, no?" she says with a small smile. "So, you were just worried."

"Of course I would be; God knows how much you drank last night," I shot back with a blush creeping up my neck. "And not even knowing the situation…really, you're a bother."

"Yes, yes, of course Captain!" she says grinning. "What would you do without your beautiful, smart and happy lieutenant that brightens the dull little office?"

I'm about to argue, when I suddenly remember something.

"Oi," I say, my eyes thinning into slits. "What's up with the decorations in our office anyway?"

She pouts and looks at me as if I've offended her before speaking to me with that annoying child-like voice. "But Captain! It's the 1st Advent tomorrow!"

"So?" I ask, suddenly hit by the feeling of déjà vu. Well, of course. This happens every year. Minus the – possibly – mutated hollows.

"You're _supposed_ to put the Christmas decorations up for it! Don't you know anything? I've explain it for you so many times too! Really," she says with a dramatic sigh.

"I don't care, just remove that stupid _star_ from the window, it's annoying," I demand through gritted teeth, seeing the office before my eyes and frowning with disgust at the image. I'm met with silence and look up with suspicion only fight down a gasp of surprise as she's lit up and oh's in realization.

"I have to make saffron buns too!" she exclaims with her fist in the air before turning to me with a sweet smile. "If we finish this up quickly I'll have time to bake when we get back! Please Captain, give me the rest of the day off after this, okay?"

Saffron buns? I've never heard of it. She must have gotten it from Inoue; that plus the fact that it is Matsumoto makes me want anything _but_ these saffron buns.

"When hell freezes over," I growl and quickly continue on my way; trying hard to ignore the complaining constantly leaving her mouth.

o-O-o

I lower my sword and nod towards Matsumoto; signaling that it's safe to collect the frozen hollow now. We got across one of the hollows we've been looking for quicker than I'd thought. It was as I've been informed; it was very hard to sense it and its fighting techniques were sneaky rather than blunt. But it was weak, and I easily caught it with a swing of my zanpaktou. Since Matsumoto had pretty much erased any control I had of my temper on our way here, I went full out on the attack and most of the ground around the hollow is frozen and covered with ice blocks. Even though it's a bad thing I lost my temper in a fight, I can't help but feel good enough to manage the way back too.

Matsumoto swiftly took care of the hollow, placing the kidou devices given to us in a perfect circle around before performing the spell needed and shrinking it to a portable size. Placing it in a box, she turned her head to smile at me. I look away and put my sword back. One flash-step and she was beside me, suddenly making me blush as she leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I think hell just froze."

o-oOo-o

_**01/**__**12-07**_

_Buns_

o-oOo-o

I eye the yellowish thing before me with suspicion, occasionally looking up to the encouraging smile of my lieutenant. I'm torn between the many horrible memories of her previous cooking, and the fact that's she's made me tea, strange-looking bread and finished her paperwork. I look up at her again after inspecting the lump of god knows what, giving in to the hopeful look in her eyes. Grabbing the cup of tea, and reaching out for the yellow bun, I take a deep breath before quickly taking a bite. I chew with difficulty, the bread hard and tasting of way too much flour. I try to suppress a grimace as I take a deep gulp of tea; ignoring the burning sensation in my throat.

"So, how was it?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. I sigh and place the bun on the table, closing my eyes and fighting the headache already growing. I've done my part and tasted it, and now she wants my opinion? Dammit.

"Hard and floury," I sate, taking a careful sip from the tea. She pouts and looks disappointed, and I almost feel bad before her lips turn up in a smile and her eyes twinkle in the way I've learned to treat with caution.

"Till Lucia, I'll make sure to perfect them!" she exclaims with a bright smile and soft laugh. "I promise you'll have soft, warm buns to look forward to!"

As she leaves the office humming happily, my cheeks feels hotter than the sun. Shaking my head, I try not to think too much about what she promised me and try to figure out what Lucia is. I can't think of much else than Inoue and the other's being an influence. Perhaps it's not that bad; besides from the flour and the consistence, the buns didn't taste bad. I groan and lean down to rest my head against the desk's surface. Soft and warm buns, was it? I wonder what they taste like.

o-oOo-o

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fic written for a holiday, and I'm writing it based on some personal experience. So, if there's something in here you don't celebrate or something that you haven't heard of before, I'm so sorry! I'll explain some things I don't know if you do or not... 

For example, as long as I can remember, I've always made saffron buns and gingerbread biscuits (though the latter isn't mentioned yet) for the 1st Advent and for Lucia. And as some unwritten rule we have is to always put up some of the Christmas decorations in time for 1st Advent.

Also, I celebrate Christmas the 24th of December, not the 25th. So I'm pretty torn about those dates. But I think I have it worked out, so no worries.

And yeah I'm not really planning to have a plot in this...don't know where the hollow stuff came from haha I just needed them on some mission to write the scene lol. See, Shiro needed to be fighting in order for me to use the horrible pun WHEN HELL FREEZES hahaha oh my. I'm not suprised if you actually hate me now XD

But hey, lol, don't you look forward to Lucia now? -grins- Seems like someone is...even if he doesn't realize it yet.

...you do know what Lucia is, right? O.o


	4. Tea pt1 & pt2

**A/N:** Yeah this update is really late -sighs- I'm so sorry! I haven't gotten any insperation to write on this and I had to force myself to get this chapter done XD You probably won't notice though, it's as crappy as always...blegh...Hitsu is soooooooooooo OOC...I'm just no good for his poor poor character lol XD

Anyway, on with the story!

(If you want to know shortly about the Lucia celebration, see A/N at the end)

* * *

**Sugar Kisses **

**_12/12-07 _**

_Tea part 1 _

o-oOo-o

She left around 7pm, disappearing without a trace. Literally. I couldn't find even a whiff of her spiritual energy anywhere around the usual pubs and bars she inhabited when not snoring away on our couch. It was slightly unnerving, but I figured she was hiding in the 8th division and I wasn't up for confronting the goofy Captain who, without doubt, would cover for her. So, deciding that nothing was amiss, I returned to the office in order to do something about the dangerously high piles of paperwork she'd left behind. When she'd dumped them on my desk, I had wondered if she'd gone around looking up every piece of useless paperwork she could find. I had thought my determination to make her help me would overcome hers to escape, but as always, I was proved wrong.

I sigh as I slink into the large chair by my desk, not daring to look at the work before me while I grab my brush and inkwell. This was going to take me a good few hours, and I probably won't go to bed till around midnight. I consider doing half of the work now, and threatening Matsumoto with all means possible to do the other half tomorrow. It doesn't sound like a bad idea, I muse as my eyes scan the sloppy writings on wrinkly paper. These reports aren't a pressing matter either, so I perhaps I should finish up early anyway? The option is very tempting after a week of hard work, and as I roll my shoulders I allow myself a groan of exhaustion. Reluctantly diving into the sea of papers before me, I make up my mind. This was going to be an early night.

o-O-o

**_13/12-07_**

_Tea part 2 _

o-O-o

Warmth. A feeling of comfort; of safety. The fabric against my skin is smooth and loose. Delicious smells tease my nose, making my imagination run wild as I try to place it. I see myself in my office, lieutenant perched on my desk smiling. I raise a cup to my mouth, slowly bringing it closer. It's warm against my lips; soft and familiar…I frown. No matter how far I tilt the cup, the hot liquid isn't coming out. I growl in frustration, sniffing the air and smelling my favorite tea. My lips part further, the pressure of the cup doesn't leave. I tilt my head along with the cup. My ever-so cheerful lieutenant laughs beside me, amused, before leaning in to whisper in my ear. _"Let me help you with whatever you're doing…"_ I shiver. Slowly, I let the cup slide down; away from my lips and down my chin before I place it on the desk. My head turns to Matsumoto in anticipation; the smell of the tea as strong as before. She giggles, picking up my cup again and gently grabbing my chin; titling my head a bit to the side before raising the cup and pressing it against my mouth. I sigh. It's warm; soft and inviting. My lips part again as I wait for her deliciously made tea to warm my insides too. Again, it doesn't come. But it tastes sweet…like…strawberries? Watermelon, honey? What was it? Everything good? I must've closed my eyes, because the familiar scenery of my office is gone and replaced with blurry colors of black and gold. The warmth suddenly leaves my lips, along with the sweet taste of _something._

Blinking, I stare straight into the face of Matsumoto wondering when she got so close again. And why is her hair tickling my cheeks? Aren't we sitting up?

"Good morning,_Toshiro-kun_," she greets me with a grin, making my eyes snap open. Wait…was it a dream? I yelp in surprise when I realize I've just woken up with my lieutenant inches away from my face, _in my bed,_ and reach to grab her shoulders in panic; pushing her off without much difficulty.

"Heeeey, that was mean!" she whines with a pout, getting up to sit beside me. I breathe in hard and fast, heart beating roughly inside my chest as I try to calm down.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" I growl through gritted teeth as I pull myself up into a sitting position. Blushing, I pull at my covers to shield my bare chest from her view and wait more than a bit impatiently for her explanation.

"It's the 13th of December!" she exclaimed with a grin. "Inoue told me about this _Lucia_ thing and apparently you wake someone in the morning to give them coffee, ginger-something cookies and saffron buns! But since I don't know how to make coffee I just did the tea you like. And I didn't quite get the part with the candles…."

I give her a blank look, trying to understand what she was talking about. My mind is still a mess after waking up to this, but slowly her words sink in. Ah, Inoue. Of course. But wait…

"Candles?" I ask, frowning. "What candles?"

I get the horrible feeling something is wrong when she puts her finger to her lips and gives me that _I'm-still-trying-to-figure-it-out_ look. By the time she's ready to respond, I've already noticed the millions of little candles placed around my room. I wonder how I hadn't seen them before, but there they were; illuminating and **flammable.**

"Yeah, candles. Apparently they're a symbol to chase away the darkness or something. Like I said, I didn't quite get it…Besides, Inoue didn't know much about the celebration. So I didn't have much to use," she explained, a bit defensive and excusing at the same time. I growl, eying the candles around me with suspicion. But before I can compose a plan to get them and Matsumoto out of here, she strikes.

"Anyway, here's your tea and buns!" I jump at her happy voice, first now realizing how quiet it was around us. Glancing at the clock, I groan. It's 5am, no wonder. Sighing, I suppose there's nothing to do but accept her tray of snacks. As I place it in my lap, the smell of tea hits me again and I blink in confusion. The dream I had been awoken from was fading but I remember the tea. It might've been triggered by the smell of the tea Matsumoto had brought with her, but then how long had she been here?

"By the way Captain," she says with a grin. "You're awfully cute when sleeping!"

I blush and barley stopped myself from spitting out the liquid I'd just consumed, turning to glare at her. Why must she insist doing this? I am not cute!

"You must tell me what you were dreaming about, it seemed pretty interesting," she continued innocently, making my eyes widen. _What_ had I done in my sleep? Desperately trying to remember the dream, I tell her to shut up or leave. She giggles and winks, watching me in silence now as I take a second sip of tea. No matter how hard I try, the only thing I remember from my dream is the smell of tea and the taste of something even sweeter than her smile.

oOo

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO IT MATSUMOTO?!"

"Do what, Captain?" Her nervous laugh only added to my frustration. I try to make her understand again, this time talking slow; each word frosty and heavy in the now silent room.

**"How the hell do you manage to set my clothes on fire?!" **

My breathing is hitched as I stand glaring at her; panting.

"It was an accident!" she protests, her hands raised in defense. I hold up the burnt pieces of my ex-uniform and give her a sour look; one hand resting on my hip as I shake the black fabric with my other to further emphasize the situation. Ashes floated to the floor and joined the other half; tea soaking it and making it into a wet, sticky mass of black.

"Even so, you shouldn't have put this many candles here! Think a little!" I growl. She opens her mouth to say something, but a light blush crept across her cheeks and she closes it again, unable to speak in her defense. I sigh, lowering the burnt uniform and gazing into her worried face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles as I walk over, dropping the uniform to the floor on my way. Stopping in front of her, I look up and meet blue eyes.

"Just don't bring a millions of candles into my rooms again, will you?" I begin, pausing to let you nod. "And when there's a fire…don't grab the tea, use a spell."

She nods again and I sigh, shaking my head while reaching up to wipe away a few drops of tea on her cheeks and nose. Cursing under my breath, I notice my fingers left behind a trail of black ash.

"Wait here," I grumble, turning around and walking over to a dresser. I took an old, un-used scarf from the bottom of a drawer and returned to a puzzled Matsumoto. She giggles as I reach up and rub at her skin; wrinkling her nose as if ticklish. I suppress a smile, thinking she's kind of cute even after almost burning down my quarters.

"There," I say when done, taking a step back. "I need to clean this up and you need to get ready for work, okay?"

"But Cap—"

"No!" I interrupt, glaring. "I won't risk another disaster. I'll see you in the office."

She laughed and nodded, picking up the broken teapot and cup on the tray and swiftly leaving the room. Stopping in the door way, she turns around and winks; grinning.

"You look better without that uniform anyway," she says before leaving, making me turn red in embarrassment. In the tries to put out the fire before it spread, I'd gotten out of bed without thinking of my lack of clothes (thankfully, I had my boxers on) and afterwards I hadn't gotten a chance to think about it either. But now, I do.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

oOo

"You _will_ finish your paperwork or I swear I'll ban you from all the bars in the whole of Soul Society!" I bark, glaring at the woman trying to sneak out of her seat behind her under-used desk. She freezes and lets out a pitiful wail.

"But Captain! After what happened this morning…I feel so weak…I think I'm sick!"

I snort. As if, my dear lieutenant. The one, who should be traumatized from what happened, is me.

"Too bad," I drawl, raising a brow, "now get to work!"

She seems to give in and I slowly turn to walk back to my desk; ready to take a flash-step and catch her before she got out of the door. Surprisingly, she doesn't take the chance. Sitting down, I feel a bit of gratitude. I'm not in my best of moods after the incident with my burning uniform, and to chase after Matsumoto would just make me more annoyed. My headache tells me that's not what I need at the moment.

"Sometimes I wonder how someone so cute can be so cruel," she sighs as she starts to go through the first pile before her. My eyebrow twitch but I refrain from commenting on the matter; knowing full well she's trying to stall.

"And to think I actually turned down Kira's invitation to a drink in order to prepare for today and go to bed early!" she continued, talking as if I wasn't here. Growling, the mystery of her whereabouts yesterday was cleared but left me wanting to smack my forehead.

"You have better thing to do, Matsumoto," I snap. "Celebrating weird holidays and breaking into my rooms, setting my clothes on fire…really, what are you thinking?!"

She giggles at my outburst, making me blush. I stare at her as she ignores me and continue on with her work, humming lightly. The sudden change in atmosphere soothes my sour tempter and I find myself leaning back a bit in my chair. The secret smile on her lips is intriguing, but I can't let this moment be shattered. For once, she's actually working!

Turning my attention back to my own papers, I bite my lip lightly. What happened this morning is still clear in my mind and I can't help but feel bothered by it. Since when does Matsumoto sneak into my private rooms early in the morning to serve me tea and cookies? True, it was because of some silly holiday, but... But what? I sigh in defeat. There were no buts; it's just my own wish for the situation to be different. _Why do you have to be so beautiful?_ I ask myself as I glance up at her, conflicting feelings telling me to stop. It's been like this for years, why should it be different now? Why should it change? It's good as it is, isn't it? Of course it is. No reason to worry about my new...feelings.

I just have to let things be as they've been, and pray to whoever is listening that this year's Christmas party won't end like the one last year. I still haven't gotten over the embarrassment.

o-oOo-o

* * *

**A/N:** Okay for those interested, here's quick explination about the Lucia celebration. 

Lucia is the name of an Italian Saint, who was a girl that got burnt as a witch and only later got delcared as a saint (I think...very bad at history..). The tradition is mostly celebrated in Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Italy and a few other countries perhaps. Anyhow, the idea is that a girl dresses up as Lucia in a white gown with a red ribbon around her waist and a crown with candles in her hair. The candles' light are supposed to chase away the dakrness (which is why it's so popular here in Sweden...urgh...if only you could imagine how dark it is here now XD) and all that. Later on, the tradition of bringing coffee and saffron buns came. More girls dressed up to stand by Lucia's side, also in white gowns and red ribbons around their waist (can be glitter too). In their hair, the have either a crown of leaves (without candles) or another glitter-ribbon. In their hand they have a candle. Together, the Lucia and the girls walk in a "procession" while singing songs. Either to deliver the coffee or just to entertain. The Lucia has her hands by her chest as if praying or she's holding the tray with coffee and saffron buns. This traditions takes place the 13th of Decemeber each year and although it's not a holiday in the sense that you get a day off, it's celebrated in all the schools and companies hire people who'll sing for them. Oh almsot forgot! There's boy too, dressed up as some guy from the Bible whose real name I can't remember at the moment...anyway, they have a white gown and a pointy white hat with golden stars in it. In their hand they have a stick with a large golden star on, and they come after the Lucia and her girls. Under the years gingerbread men and brownies (...not the cookie, but the little guys with red hats...like...mini-Santas XD) have joined too. Yeah. It very beautiful! And funny. I love this tradition :)

Thanks for reading ;D it would be fun to get a review, even if this chappie sucked! -puppy eyes-


	5. All His

**A/N:** Oh goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood I am sooooooooooooooo tireeeeeeeeeeeeeed------------!!! XD it's only 2:10am, but I am bloody exhausted! Ah well...I'm late with the update, yet again, but yeah...at least it's long this time. Yeah. Happy Birthday Toshiro-kun, even though it's two days late! Hahaha ;)

Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for spelling/grammar errors and typos...I'm sure there's a lot of them...and I won't say this chapter sucks since due to what a reviewer told me, it might brainwash you into thinking it does suck when you don't think so, and I wouldn't want that haha XD

So yeah...on with the story!

* * *

**Sugar Kisses**

_**20**__**/12-07**_

_All His_

o-oOo-o

I stare at her, trying to figure out what she just said. I even have to close my mouth when I realize it hung open. Is she kidding me? Does she seriously…mean it? I blink several times, coughing as I try to come up with a good reply. If she's playing with me then it might get embarrassing if I assume she's truthful, but same goes if I assume she's lying. Well, knowing her, it's probably a lie…but still.

"Are—wait, what?" I finally get out, leaning forward as if I hadn't heard what she'd said. Smiling, she puts her arms behind her back and rock back and forth on her feet as she takes in my dumbfounded expression.

"I _said,_ that since you haven't given a suggestion, or even a hint, for what you want this year I'm going to do whatever you want me to," she repeats, sighing in mock annoyance before breaking into a giggle. Winking, she adds; "I'll be _only yours_ for the day!"

I can't help but blush, before I regain my composure and lean back in my chair. Hm, this holds possibilities…apart from anything improper of course, I add while cleaning my throat.

"So, if I order you to do your paperwork, you will actually do it?" I ask, suspicious. "Without coming up with stupid excuses?"

"Of course Captain!" she exclaims with a strained smile. "It's your present and I always stand up for my words!"

Smirking, a tap a finger against my desk's surface while observing my lieutenant. This must be one of the best presents ever, I muse. I'll make her do all the paperwork, get rid of her current stock of sake, inspect the new recruits (which she should've done ages ago, now that I think about it), keep my tea cup filled….oh the list is long. I snap out of my silent musings when she calls my title in a teasing voice, probably knowing full well what I'm planning. I frown and wonder if she's somehow…argh it would be so like her!

"Okay then Matsumoto, I want you to do all the paperwork today. But before you get started, go and make me some tea. I want a steady supply of it, okay?" I demand, eyes thinning to slits as I try to analyze her innocent smile. There's _something_ wrong with this.

"Sure Captain!" she chirps, making me raise a brow. "I'll get right to it!"

Disappearing, she goes to make my tea and leaves me staring at thin air. This couldn't be happening, something was up. She couldn't possibly be offering me a chance to make her do paperwork with a smile! I shake my head and decide to relax and just wait. I'm bound to find out at some point or another. I'll just enjoy this while I can, a day can be awfully little. As her Captain, I should be able to order her around like this 24/7, but somehow, that doesn't work.

"Here you go," she says when she returns, putting a tray with hot, steaming tea and left-over cookies from the 13th (how many did she bake? I've eaten them every day!) before me and straightening up to stand smiling down at me. I reach out for the cup and carefully sip the hot liquid; its smell and taste bringing back memories, good as bad.

"Mmm good," I murmur, pleased. "Now get to your work!"

She obeys, and walks over to our shelf with completed paperwork to pick it up before disappearing; going out to dump it at the respective divisions and to pick up new on her way. I sit still in the now silent office, sipping on my tea and losing myself to my thoughts. I vaguely remember each year I've gone through this troublesome birthday business, smiling and frowning as I think of the gifts I've received. Books, brushes, inkwells, scarves, gloves, _sake_ (Matsumoto had been pretty drunk at the time, either forgetting or no longer caring for my strong dislike of the drink), a little cat (which I gave to one of Momo's old friends in Rukongai, since I couldn't see myself properly caring for the little creature), tea cups, socks, ridiculous clothes (I somehow promised Matsumoto to not throw them away) and various other things. I've never seen the point in having a birthday, and the presents I've received have so far only proved to me that it's only material. Material in all ways, nothing you should be bothered with in the spiritual world; the world of the dead. Yet people insist to celebrate it, especially Matsumoto. I wonder why she's so inclined to make a fuss about it? She's never told me, and I haven't asked. Maybe I should. If I order her today, then she has to answer according to what she's promised…

"All mine, eh?" I mumble, the cup's brim resting lightly against my lower lip. Titling the cup slightly, I take another sip. It burns in my mouth, but my expression remains pensive as I put the cup down on my desk again. I shiver as my quiet words seems to echo in the office, leaving me to blush and wonder why it affects me so. It's not like I want to… No, of course not. I just…I just really like her. Nothing else. I just think she's beautiful, just think she's…admirable. The possibility to make her kiss me shouldn't occur to me at all. Really, it _shouldn't._

I sigh in defeat, slumping in my chair as I look up at the ceiling. I'm not a kid, I just kind of look like one. She knows that, doesn't she? She was the first to acknowledge me as a Shinigami, as a Captain and superior. She was the first to not question my abilities, to not demand me to prove myself over and over again. She was there for me, she understood, when Momo…well, when that happened. She must know I'm aware of the difference between friendship and…that - right? Biting my lip, I frown and look back down to glare at the still steaming tea. What does it matter anyway? It doesn't matter what she knows, she's Matsumoto. She's just my lieutenant and friend. As long as she is that, it's alright, no?

"I'm back!"

I manage to stop myself from jumping slightly in my seat, looking up to greet the woman who's on my mind far too often. The words don't make it through my mouth before I change them into something much ruder.

"What the hell is that?!"

She shrugs as she dumps an abnormally _small_ pile of paperwork on her desk. I haven't seen so little paperwork in…years!

"I did most of it these past few days," she explains with a smile, "and Kira _kindly offered_ me help. I couldn't refuse it, he looked so eager Captain!"

_I knew it._ I just bloody well _knew it._ Of course she had something up her sleeves, other than sake. Damn this woman!

"So that's what you've been doing," I growl, pinching the bridge of my nose as I try to control my temper. "You're unbelievable!"

Giggling, she takes out her brush and inkwell, setting to work as I try to come up with other useful things she can do after finishing the minimal stack of papers.

"After that, you'll have to check up on the new recruits and---"

"---already did that Captain!" she interrupts, not looking up. "I gave you the report yesterday; it should be in your desk's drawer along with the other division's recommendations."

I blink in surprise as I check my drawer, remembering putting several of the recruit papers in there for later inspection. I never thought Matsumoto would hand hers in along with the others…

"….did you leave recommendations for the other divisions too?" I ask, wondering if she'd completed the task. At her nod and agreeing hum, I sigh. She really knows how to drive me up the wall.

"Impressive," I drawl, smirking as I prepare for my final blow. "Then I want you to get rid of your whole stack of sake."

The smirk on my face freezes in place as she looks up with a smug grin, tapping the end of her brush against her lower lip. By the look in her eyes, I can tell I lost.

"Oh it's all taken care of Captain," she says, grinning wider. "I gave it all to Shunsui, and he promised he would take good care of it!"

I feel like banging my head against the desk's surface, but remind myself it's quite unnecessary and would end up giving me more pain rather than solving the problem at hand. I growl in frustration and look away from her smug face, disgusted. I pity those who underestimate her, all too experienced in that area. But, I tell myself, I still have her for my own and can make her do whatever I want to. Maybe I should hand her a task no related to our division? Surely, she couldn't have prepared that?

"Since you seemed to have all this so well prepared, then I might have to send you off to the 4th division to help out with cleaning the sewers," I suggest with a grin, the stiffening of her shoulders telling me she hadn't been expecting _that._

"Then I'll smell like sewer the rest of the day, and probably some more," she points out, looking up with a pout. "And then the office will smell, and you too!"

I laugh lightly, amused by her slightly panicked look. I could save that task for later, if she really pisses me off. Right now, I can't bring myself to force her into such a situation. The sewer _is_ disgusting.

"Hn, you're right," I say with a mock sigh, fighting down a smile at her revealed expression.

"Ah thank you Captain! You're so cute!"

Defiantly something she shouldn't have said.

"You'll have to assist Ayasegawa in sorting the old records," I say, ignoring her desperate whines and apologies. Working with the narcissistic 5th seat of the 11th division was, according to rumors, close to unbearable. I'll have to talk to Captain Kenpachi and ask him o this favor, or else Matsumoto's sneaky behavior will have to go unpunished till I figure something else out.

As the minutes, and hours, go by I get the paperwork done and set Matsumoto to clean the office while I successfully persuade the 11th division's Captain to agree to my offer, promising to catch Kurosaki the next time around and have them duel. I have a feeling he'll forget about it once he hears Kurosaki is nearby; rather chasing after him himself than having me do it.

Matsumoto reluctantly made her way to join Ayasegawa and left me with quite a lot of free time on my hands. I decided to retreat to our office and read for a bit, remaining available if I was needed. Which, apparently I wasn't. I have already finished the book by now and am waiting for Matsumoto's return, which seems to take longer than expected.

"Probably slacking," I say to no one in particular, resting my chin in my hand while staring straight ahead. I'm utterly bored, and honestly out of ideas. I don't know what to make Matsumoto do next, and it's already close to dinner time. Maybe I should make her pay for a meal out? The idea is tempting, since I'm quite hungry. Well, why not? It's not like I have anything better at the moment.

"About time," I grumble once the door opens to reveal the person in question. To my surprise, she looks rather happy, if a bit tired, and enters the room with her usual bounce to her step. Well, maybe I should be surprised. The two of them shares many interests, I'm sure.

"Hi Captain! Mission completed," she greets, smiling. "What's next?"

"You're going to buy me dinner," I say as I stand, trying to not blush as I meet her puzzled gaze. Quickly looking away, I walk around the desk and over to her. Stopping, I tug at her sleeve and raise a brow in impatience.

"Well?"

She stares at me for a moment, making me a bit uncomfortable, before breaking out in a fit of giggles. I glare at her before taking a firm grip of her arm and dragging her with me, ignoring the feminine laugh that follows.

"Yes, yes, let's go!" she exclaims happily, hurrying up to walk beside me instead of getting pulled along. I roll my eyes and avoid looking at her, cursing myself for my stupid behavior. It's not like it's a date, and she just likes to tease me. Nothing to worry about.

"I feel like eating sushi, " I say after a while, leading the way to my favorite restaurant. Matsumoto follows without a word, only humming on a familiar tune as we walk at a steady pace. I absently wonder what more I should make her do, but end up smiling at her silly song and trying to decide what I should eat.

o-O-o

"Well that was good, wasn't it?" she says as we exit the restaurant, stretching and stifling a yawn.

"Yeah," I reply, looking up at the darkened sky. Is it already this late?

"So," she begins, looking down to meet my eyes. "What do you want me to do know?"

Our time spent in the restaurant makes itself reminded and I blush, once again seeing her lean across the table while mumbling suggestive comments and questions. She knows how to make me uncomfortable and embarrassed, that's for sure. For her to say this was a date! Must she make this hard for me? Aren't I already trying to keep things as they are, instead of messing it up? She should be doing the same! Stupid woman.

"No," I say, a bit too harsh due to my sudden change of mood. She grins at me before leaning down to whisper in my ear, making me shiver and jump away in surprise; stopped by her strengthened grip of my uniform.

"Come on Captain! It's your birthday! I'm sure there's something fun you want from me." The suggestive tone in her voice makes me blush, but I'm determined to remain calm. This was just Matsumoto being Matsumoto, I can handle it.

"No, there's nothing I can think of. Now let me go," I growl. She obeys, smiling slightly, and walks in silence beside me as I pick up the pace again. I glace up at her in suspicion, waiting for her next comment. It never came. I sigh and look ahead, revealed.

"Hey Captain," she says quietly after a while, calling my attention. Staring up at the sky, she avoids my gaze as I raise my brow in question. "Was it nice?"

"What?" I ask, puzzled. She looks down at me and smiles softly, tossing her head back as a wind disturbs it.

"Your present silly!"

"Don't call me silly," I snap, looking away. I pause for a moment or two, nervous to answer. Swallowing, I add; "But yes, it was nice. I actually got you to work for once."

"Ha, yes. Well, I have another present for you." I turn my head to stare at her in surprise, but I didn't get far before her lips pressed briefly against my own. It must've been for a second perhaps two, and I found myself unable to move even as she slowly pulled away to observe my reaction. A deep blush crept up my throat and cheeks, so once I regain the ability to move it was already too late to try and hide my embarrassment.

"I-I…wha—Matsumoto?" I stutter, staring at her. This is the first time she's kissed me right on my lips - sober - without disappearing the second after. I kind of wish she would take a flash-step away and leave me to my struggle to regain my posture in private. But this time, she stayed to stare intensely at my reddened face.

"Happy birthday Captain," she whispers before starting to walk again, leaving me behind. I stare after her before awkwardly catching up before she disappears. It was just a birthday kiss, just a way to congratulate me. I shouldn't be reacting like this.

Yes there're so many things I shouldn't be doing. Like taking her hand and remember our walk through that cold night in November, and keeping my eyes trained on the ground as I smile. I shouldn't enjoy her company, her warmth, in the way I am. I shouldn't repeat her kiss over and over again in my mind, or wish it lasted longer.

But I still do, don't I?

o-oOo-o

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, our dear Shiro-chan seems to understand he stands no chance against the author----errr---I mean the love ;D 

Review? Pretty please? D8

* * *


	6. pt1: Poisonous, pt2: Candy Cane

_A/N: WOOOWEEEEWAAAAWUUUU!!!!_

_LAST CHAPTER OHMIGOSH!_

_Okay haha lol sorry about that. Anyway, I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers:D You're all awesome! I hope this won't disappoint...and again, sorry for the belated update but yeah been busy these past days._

_I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I wish you all a Happy New Year:D_

_(sorry for all the typos and spelling/grammar mistakes...-sweatdrop-) _

* * *

**  
**

**Sugar Kisses**

_**24/12-07**_

_Poisonous_

o-oOo-o

For several weeks now I've kept it out of my mind, but the day has come and there is nothing I can do but pray that Matsumoto will not appear randomly somewhere in my quarters ready to drag me off to the Christmas party. She always seems to find a loophole in the shields I put up to keep her out, and I always, always, end up joining the other Captains and Vice-Captains in their annoying tradition (although it's so new it's not right to call it tradition, but Matsumoto insist).

Having given up fighting an already losing battle, I'm more or less ready to go. I've showered, put on a fresh set of clothes and spent about an hour or two trying to tame my hair just a bit. It's always at its worse after it's been wet. Sighing, I resign myself to my fate and sit down patiently by the table in my small living room. The strikingly light-blue (I refuse to call it _baby blue_) pillow I sit on is very comfortable, and that's the only reason why it's still here. Okay, so maybe I fear Matsumoto's reaction once she discovers I've gotten rid of her special gift. I don't even remember when she got it, if it was for Christmas or my birthday. Shifting a bit to get into a more comfortable position, I place my elbow on the table and rest my cheek in my hand. She should be here by now, I muse as I glance up at the watch – anytime now. I tap my fingers against the table surface impatiently, frowning lightly. I just want this over with!

"Guess who!" a female voice says from behind me in a sing-song voice, her hands over my eyes and her breasts on either side of my head. I stiffen in shock before relaxing slightly and letting out a growl of annoyance; why does she insist on doing this?

"Matsumoto, get off," I demand, reaching up to remove her hands as I lean away from her embrace. Turing my head, I look over my shoulder up to her smiling face only to wish I hadn't. It's still too close for my liking. Clearing my throat, I move away a bit before standing.

"Good! You're all done!" she says while inspecting me, eying my up and down as she walks in a circle around me. I blush and look away, frowning.

"Perfect," she continues with a nod, seemingly pleased. "Now come on! Can't let them all wait; there's no party without _us!_"

Her last statement doesn't bother me at all compared to her state of dress. After years of getting dragged off to the most peculiar of celebrations I should be used to seeing her in different dresses that brings out every aspect of her beauty. But, it seems, I once again am taken aback.

Christmas might be a celebration of the living, and dedicated to a certain religion, but Matsumoto wears a kimono as always; this time in different shades of red with white flowers spread across it as if caught in a storm. The obi around her waist is slightly smaller than an average kimono's but tied in a beautiful, complicated knot. Almost like her hair, I muse. The blonde locks are assembled at the back of her head in an almost messy manner, several of them falling down the nape of her neck. Pearls, gleaming in the dim light provided by lamps from the walls, decorate the golden mass and as a final touch, she's pierced the knot with hair sticks; flowers, bells and weirdly shaped things hanging down from the tips. Even her face seems to match her get-up perfectly; lips as full and lustrous as usual, but with a tint of red. Her cheekbones stands out more, brushed with a darker color, and her eyes seems to be framed by lines of black; making her eyes even more piercing. I feel uncomfortable with such beauty beside me, suddenly aware of how dull my formal, dark-blue kimono must seem.

Realizing I must have been staring at her since we left my quarters, I quickly look away but I can't help but observe her from the corner of my eyes. Her hand is grasping mine, steady and warm, as she walks slightly ahead of me. I feel myself getting pulled along, but I don't really mind. Less chance of getting caught gawking at my lieutenant this way, after all.

The fabric of her kimono seems too light, flowing around her feet as she walks down the freezing corridor. She must be incredibly cold, our breaths even coming out in puffs of steam. It doesn't show, apart from the occasional shiver. I'm not surprised, her kimono is wrapped tight around her body but the silky fabric can't provide much warmth. It's a long way to go till we reach the barracks in which the party is held, and I doubt she'd want blue lips by the time we arrive. Honestly, the fuss this woman makes over her appearance. She looks good no matter what she does; even in the midst of battle she's breathtaking.

"Come on, let's hurry," I say, picking up my pace to fall in beside her. She looks over with surprise as I let go of her hand to wrap my arm securely around her waist and taking her hand with my free one; getting ready to take a few flash-steps. Before she can object, I'm already off. She gasps as we land the first time, not finding time to lose her balance before I'm off again. By the time we reach the entrance to the large training barracks she's clinging to me as if her life depended on it. She's not used to being transported by flash-steps with someone I guess, standing still and waiting for her to let go.

Seeming to have calmed down, she slowly loosened her grip and breathed out. "Oh gosh that surprised me Captain!"

"Tsk." I grin at her pout, taking her arm and leading her inside. "I thought you could handle it."

"Who said I couldn't?" she retorted, still pouting. I snort in amusement, stopping to brush off snow from my shoes and the hems of my kimono. Matsumoto follows suit, taking extra care to flatten out wrinkles in the fabric and putting strands of hair back to their place. I raise a brow as she starts to rummage her sleeves for a hidden object, a bit puzzled. The warmth from the room further down the corridor we occupied called out, along with the many voices laughing and chatting away.

"What're you doing Matsumoto?" I asked with impatience, still bent on getting this night over with.

"I'm looking for my cute little mirror! I swear I put it here somewhere," she replied, mumbling at the end as she continued her search. I sigh and take her hand, preventing her from continuing.

"You look fine Matsumoto, now come on, let's go," I say and tug at her hand while starting to walk down the corridor. She yelps and almost loses her balance, her kimono not allowing her to take large steps, but catches up with me only to send me a sly smile.

"What?" I snap, not liking her expression. She suppresses a giggle before leaning down to look at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Just _fine?_" she asks with a pout, giving my hand a squeeze before hugging my arm close and resting her free hand on my chest. "And here I was trying to make myself look extra good for my cute little Captain."

Blushing, I try to move away but her grip is too strong. "I'm not little! Nor cute! Now let go of me dammit!"

I realize with rising panic that we've reached the entrance to the large room with its many occupants, and as my wide eyes scan the people visible on the other side of the open doors I see we've already been spotted as one of the 10th and 13th female seats whispers to each other only to break out in giggles. At my glare they quickly get out of my sight, joining a group of friends.

"Let go, now!" I hiss, fearing the reaction of the room if we entered like this. Matsumoto is about to argue when someone calls for us from inside.

"Toshiro_-kun_! Rangiku_-chan_!"

We both stop by the door, looking up to see Captain Ukitake and Kyouraku untangle themselves from a crowd of, no doubt, drunks and admirers to make their way towards us. I shift uncomfortably as I fight a blush, noticing how heads turned to observe me and my lieutenant. Why are they looking at us like that? It's not that unusual to see Matsumoto hold me like this, no matter how much that fact annoys me.

"Greetings my friends! You're the last ones to arrive!" Kyouraku exclaimed as he stopped before us; lifting his trademark hat and grinning widely. "And you look as beautiful as ever, Ran-chan!"

I make a slight grimace at his cooing voice, frowning at Matsumoto's giggle. The fact that we're the last ones to arrive doesn't make things better. In fact, it doesn't even make sense.

"Wasn't the party supposed to start at eight?" I ask, raising a brow. Ukitake blink a few times before laughing lightly.

"Aaah Rangiku-chan, did you get the wrong time?" he asks instead, turning to smile at the woman in question. I growl and resist the urge to slap my forehead in irritation.

"No, no; Shuhei, even Nanao, told me that it was at eight sharp!" she says with surprise, making me frown. Ise Nanao _lied?_ Unless Matsumoto did right now, being a lot more likely.

"My cute little beautiful Nanao did?" Kyouraku said with a shocked expression, scratching his chin. It never fails to amaze me how alike the Captain of the 8th division and my own lieutenant are sometimes.

"Hmm," Ukitake hums, looking over his shoulder. I followed his gaze to see one Kusajishi Yachiru hanging on Ise Nanao's shoulders watching us eagerly. Surrounding them were several females; Nemu, Kuchiki Rukia, Soifon, Isane and even Unohana. The rest I can't see or recognize well enough to name, but the fact that they're watching, either intently or with curiosity, makes me extremely wary. I meet Ukitake's twinkling eyes and my frown deepens.

"Seems like the Shinigami Women's Association are up to something," he says with a wink, making a pause to smile widely. "And I think I know what!"

"What?" Kyouraku, Matsumoto and I seem to ask in union. Ukitake grins and point upwards, making all of us look up to see mistletoe hanging from the door frame above me. No fricking way.

"Oooh it's mistletoe!" Matsumoto squeals, hugging my already numbing arm even harder. I try to ignore the fact that it's now deeply buried between her soft mounds, grateful it's not my face this time or I'd be dead, again.

"So what? Let's g---" I snap, trying to flee, but get cut off as Matsumoto let's go of my arm to grip the front of my kimono and pull me close; her nose brushing against mine. I blush deep red, frozen in surprise and something close to horror. Her sweet smell fills my lungs as I breath in, and her cold eyes holds mine captive while my mind struggles to find a way out. I could flash-step out of this situation, like last year, if only my heart would calm down!

"Don't even think of fleeing Captain!" she warns, grinning before lowering her voice into a seductive murmur. "You owe me _lots_ of kisses, but if you kiss me properly now I'll call it even."

I honestly couldn't care less if I owed her _kisses_ or not, I just want out of this as soon as possible. Either time has stopped, or most of the room has turned their attention towards us. I'm willing to bet my face is as red as a tomato by now, and my eyes wide with panic. Her lips are so close, her breaths mingling with mine, and her cheeks are colored slightly pink. I don't know why I closed the last little gap between us, but I suppose I didn't have much of a choice. Her lips are amazingly soft against mine; their warmth spreads through my body as she presses them closer. I part my lips in surprise as her tongue flicks across my lower lip; unable to close my gaping mouth when she breaks the contact and straightens up with a wide smile. I stare at her as she waves dismissingly at the crowd watching; their eyes wide and mouths gaping just like me.

"MISSION COMPLETE!!" the voice of the 11th division's lieutenant shouts over the semi-silence, making several people break out in laughter; their attention turning away from us at last. Matsumoto giggles at my still horrified expression, patting my shoulder while smiling softly.

"Sorry about that Captain, I didn't know they had planned it," she says, "but let's get moving; I've heard mistletoe is poisonous!"

I brush it aside, trying to regain my posture as Kyouraku congratulate me; complaining about how his _Nanao-chan_ hadn't tried that on him yet. Ukitake seemed as if he was about to say something too, when a smiling Unohana came walking by and dragged him along to the table with drinks and snacks. I tried to act normal, but it was extremely hard as I licked my lips discreetly only to taste a familiar sweet taste that set my mind reeling in the wrong direction; making me fear mistletoe wasn't the only poisonous thing around. I prayed her lipstick or whatever it is she has on her lips hasn't smeared off on me; I swear I wouldn't be able to live that one down. When no one seemed to send me looks that indicated I had any or the sort, I tried to relax but found myself unable to even look at my lieutenant. This night proved to be harder to get through than I originally thought.

o-O-o

After hours of socializing, avoiding, fleeing, drinking, eating and _dancing,_ Matsumoto finally declared that she was tired. I had been dragged around wherever she went and only managed to escape half-way through the room before she'd caught me again. As she dragged me through groups of people here and there, I prayed she would just let me go home and sleep. But, as the room becomes less crowded I notice that she's heading towards the wrong exit. This one leads out to the outdoor training grounds, not to the offices and living quarters. Groaning, I realize she's probably just going to take a bit of fresh air.

"Aaah, it was getting so hot in there!" she exclaims as we get outside. Letting go of my hand, she stretch and twirl around in a graceful spin before facing me. I cross my arms across my chest and wait, knowing she's got something to say if she's giving me that look.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking me by surprise. "I really didn't know about the mistletoe."

Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose. Just when it had left my mind, she makes me remember it again. I fight down the urge to groan at the ghostly feeling of her tongue tracing my lip, and look up to meet her nervous gaze.

"I know," I assure her, not knowing what more to say. She smiles and turns to walk towards the wall of the building; turning to face me again as she leans against it. I follow suit, joining her while gazing up at the starry sky. She takes my hand and smiles innocently at my glare, bending down to rest her head on my shoulder. Well, at least I've grown taller this year. I stand still as she sighs, blushing lightly while trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach.

"This is enough, honestly," she whispers after a few moments of silence, catching my attention. "But I really…I really, really…oh, never mind…"

As her voice trails off it leaves me curious, if not slightly more embarrassed. There's a limit as to how much of this I can take in one night, but her sad words makes me want to test that limit even if it could make her proximity unbearable and unbelievably tempting.

"What do you mean?" I ask silently, at a loss of what else to say. She looks up and smiles, her cheeks now a more visible red. The aspect of a shy and embarrassed Matsumoto is alien in my mind; the sight of her blushing like this always catches me off guard.

"What would you do Captain, if your subordinate fell in love with you?"

I stared at her, taking a fast and harsh intake of air as her words hit me. She looks genuinely curious, but at the same time her gaze is heavily wistful. I found my mouth has gone dry and my throat seems to have shrunk in order to keep any sound from emerging. The only thing I can hear is my fast heartbeats, seeming to pulsate throughout my body. The silence stretches over several minutes, each passing second weighting the atmosphere down. I wish time would stop again, instead of reminding me that there's a 'too late' possibly approaching. Swallowing non-existent saliva, I tighten my grasp of her hand in a desperate way to find support. She hadn't said that _she…_it could be _anyone…_didn't have to be _her…_right?

"Well, I," I begin, pausing to take a deep breath and steady my voice, "I don't know. Depends on…it depends on who…who it is, I guess."

Blushing again, I look away. At her sigh, my eyes are drawn back. She lets go of my hand and moves away a bit, turning her face towards the sky.

"Alright then," she says in a tone suggesting this was a now-or-never for her, "what would you do if I fell in love with you, Toshiro?"

I wish I had her courage, her ability to handle feelings and emotions. Perhaps I wouldn't be making a fool out of myself now if I did.

"Confess?" I suggest, desperate to grasp the situation. My reply seems to take her by surprise, and she breaks out laughing as I stutter and try to explain.

"Oh, it's alright Captain," she says while calming down, stopping my string of incoherent words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in such a situation."

When she makes a move to leave, I feel like a knife stabs violently at my stomach; making me sick with panic. I can't let her leave me like this, not really _knowing_ if…if maybe..

"Matsumoto, wait," I exclaim, grabbing her wrist. "Do you…?"

"You know Captain, you're supposed to be a prodigy," she says sighing, a smile tugging at her lips. "I would hope to think you'd know the answer by now. But oh well, let's not beat around the bush. Yes Captain, I do love you."

I blush and blink in surprise. But really, what had I expected? I was bound the get a straight answer from this woman, it's Matsumoto after all. Well, that aside, she _loves me_ dammit.

"Oh, like…?" I find myself saying, beating myself to a bloody pulp mentally even as the words leave my mouth. She laughs at my reaction, reaching up to caress my cheek momentarily.

"Yes, _like a man loves a woman_," she _sings_, before making a pause to frown. "Well, in this case, like a woman loves a man I guess."

"What?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't recognize that song! I played it in the living world at Inoue's, remember?"

I couldn't say I do, because I clearly don't.

"No." I can't help but smile and she sighs and shake her head, amazed that I've calmed down. Really, what was the fuss about? She succeeds once again to put me at ease.

"Tsk _men. _One would think you'd remember a song that's been played over and over again for a whole night! But then again, you were up on the roof…but I was sure I had turn the volume up enough for you to hear…I was hoping you would come down from there to turn it off, just to get you out of the cold really, but no. You're pretty stubborn you know? And short, but that's alright because you're cute. In fact, you should be glad you're cute because it gets you out of a lot of things. But it's kinda hard to take you seriously sometimes, though you probably already knew that. Yeah, like when you tell me off after I've hugged you. Honestly, the faces you make--- "

"Matsumoto?" I say, a bit confused at her sudden pointless ramblings. At the sound of her name she falls quiet for a while, laughing nervously. Well, I guess it was my turn. "I love you."

Blunt, rushed, straight and clear. Certainly something I'm not used to.

"Good," she says softly, smiling with a look of relief washing over her. "Good."

And then, for the first time, I find myself kissing her. It was like in stories, a moment that just seemed right. A moment when I didn't think. I don't seem to be able to now either, as her tongue returns to caress my lips. They part again and this time, her tongue doesn't leave but pushes through. I'm startled, but I know of this kind of kissing. Relaxing, I let her guide me. It's surprisingly enjoyable to learn this difficult act; moving your tongue, parting your lips and titling your head. The familiar sweet taste overwhelms by senses and I can't seem to stop; cradling her face in my hands and bringing her closer. I need more, have to remember where I've had this taste on my tongue before. Tantalizing, it drives me mad. I can't name the taste, can't come up with a combination of things that could achieve this mixture of…of her.

"Toshiro," she mumbles, making me growl in disappointment. The kiss is broken, and she prevents me from stealing another with her finger pressed against my lips. "We're now completely even."

"What?" I ask, not understanding. Her finger doesn't move, remaining as a light pressure. I consider resisting the urge to lick it, to taste her skin, but realize that I've long since passed my limit as my tongue flicks out before I can complete a decent thought. Her skin tastes a bit salty, I note. A bit salty, but rich and sweet and teasing.

"Stop," she giggles, pressing her finger harder against me to emphasize before removing it. "And what I meant is that we're even with the kisses now. I stole one of you once, see. When you were sleeping."

"You kissed me when I was asleep?" I ask absently, only half aware of her guilty look. I don't really see a reason to care at the moment, her lips still awfully close and awfully inviting.

"Yeah, but I couldn't he---"

I wonder if she's eaten any candy tonight. She can't taste _this_ sweet, can she? I ponder this as I deepen the kiss further, her words a hazy mess in the back of my mind.

o-oOo-o

_**25/12-07**_

_Candy Cane_

o-oOo-o

I would be ever so happy to say that last night was a perfect ending of years and years of denial, and a wonderful beginning of something new. The problem is, that I can't remembering anything past the celebrating cheers as cups with sake was raised to wish everyone a merry Christmas. The very last thing I remember is Matsumoto shoving a hard white and red striped candy into my mouth and whispering something in my ear before placing a light kiss on my cheek.

That didn't give a satisfying explanation as to why she was lying half naked across my chest with the red and white striped candy securely placed between her lips as she sucked on it contently in her sleep.

My throbbing headache made my eyes sting as I tried to remember what I knew would be lost to my memory possibly forever unless I got to drink at least ten liters water. But as it is, Matsumoto can weight a whole lot when sleeping and unconsciously unwilling to move.

Giving up my struggles to get her off me, I grimace at the feeling of dried drool stretching on my skin during my movements. I glare down at her, embarrassment finally catching up, and blush the deep red I had probably for a majority of the evening yesterday. Unknowing and uncaring, Matsumoto sighs in her sleep and snuggles closer; sucking lazily on the candy. I wonder how long she's had it in her mouth, and once again try to understand why it is there in the first place.

"Mm," she mumbles and I sigh, deciding to try and go back to sleep. Maybe this headache will calm down, and hopefully she'll remember what happened and explain to me once I wake. There's no point in even _trying_ to make sense of this situation right now.

Closing my eyes, I let sleep claim me. As I slowly drift off in a peaceful rest, I can't help but wonder how sweet her kisses will be in the morning.

o-oOo-o

**THE END**

o-O-o

* * *

_A/N: Poor Shiro-chan, will he ever know? Hahha XD Oh well, I had fun writing this sugary sweet story and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Thanks for sticking through with me!_

_Well..._

_Peace out ;)_

_(and review XD) _


End file.
